I Call Him Daddy
by KathrineZabini
Summary: Steamy M rated OneShot AU! Slight BDSM concept but nothing to be afraid of or shy away from. Just a god-damn SMUT everyone!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back BITCHES(sweetiess~)!

So after going MIA or AWOL for nearly three years(is it?) i'm back, my babies. Missed you guys soo much. I'll be updating my other stories within the max of 3 months cuz I broke my Desktop monitor few weeks back and I now decided to give you guys a oneshot which just randomly popped up in my mind(cuz i randomly caught on the daddy kink i had to use it :P).

I don't even have an excuse for leaving you guys stranded. I promise to be a good girl and update the long awaited stories of mine soon. Hoping that i find my old typed out chapters safe after getting my Desktop ready, I leave you with this story.

Now to the story—

* * *

It was just 10 past 5 in the evening when the last orange light of the evening peeked through the curtains and onto the two figures asleep on the bed.

She stirred from sleep letting out a quiet yawn with hands stretched above her head, cautious not to wake up the form beside her. She stayed still on the bed for a few moments before fluttering her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. She smiled the moment her eyes fell on the figure beside her and proceeded to give a small kiss before she left to the bathroom to freshen up.

She took a quick shower and emerged into the room with a towel around her, clutching it against her chest. Her eyes wandered over the figure staying still on the bed, sheets were tangled around his legs which exposed the lying man's chiselled torso, perfect shoulders and a little bit of the cargo shorts. Of course the man was dead tired due to travel and work stress and slept away the rarer holidays like these.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and a smirk played on her lips. After staring at the show for a good few minutes she put on nothing but the oversized sweater which barely reached her mid thighs and skipped to the room nearby. It was the second bedroom for guests, but she and her lover rarely had any guests here. The said girl, Hermione, rummaged through the closet of clothes and skipped to the hall when she found what she wanted.

She placed the clothes on the table and went to turn on the portable speakers, selecting some songs. Soon the room was filled with sensual slow music with the petite girl dancing to them grinding her hips. She stripped the sweater inviting the chill cold to engulf her. She moaned feeling her nipples getting harder due to the cold, getting her stomach region ache for something. She was enjoying herself with the rhythm swaying back and forth as she got into the skimpy outfit she kept on the table.

She was dancing until she heard a faint sound which indicated the nearby room's occupant was stirring from his sleep. She half ran to the bedroom leaving the door open to crawl onto the bed like a cat.

'Draco' she gently cooed to the stirring male, hands on his chest. The male grunted in his sleep probably thinking he needs to rest as he rarely got enough sleep as a CEO. Of course he wanted his beauty sleep but his Hermione had other plans.

'Babe, wake up. I know you are awake.' She told but dint get any response. She again smirked with a not-so-good glint in her eyes. She went and collected something from the other bedroom before resuming to her position as before near the male when the said male was yawning with his hands raised.

'Babe?' she prompted.

'Mmm' Draco replied, eyes still closed unaware of the danger looming on him.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a metallic click and made a quick moment to get up only to groan at the pain on his wrist which was caused due to metal object preventing him from getting up or doing anything. He tugged helplessly letting out a grunt as he tried to break free from the handcuffs locked on from each of his wrist to the bed.

' _Granger'_ he growled lowly as a warning only to look up at the girl looking at him lustful look. What shocked him was her outfit, which he was sure he couldn't even call that an outfit. Hermione was wearing a tie-up bra, the one which had strings in the middle which made her boobs look like a peach with fish net see thru crop top which made him salivate at the show. To be honest she had even less covering her bottom which had the shortest skirt even with her leaning forward, which reached just a little below her crotch.

' _A good way to wakeup if it wasn't for the handcuffs'_ he muttered lowly but enough for Hermione to hear.

' _I missed you, daddy'_ Hermione breathed before sitting on top of him give kisses trailing from his jaw to his lips.

'Mmm kitten' he agreed with her. It was true, he had so many responsibilities that he was tired all the time and rarely had day offs. He smiled in the kiss, finally kissing his lover, even thought his hands were in an uncomfortable position.

' _Want to bang me that desperate babe?'_ he teased his kitten.

'mm hm, _I need you Draco. I've waited so long.'_ she responded sexily breathing into his ear, licking and sucking the soft skin there.

The words sent Draco's mind into a hazy feeling, fuelling his dominant male ego and flicked his desire.

Draco could feel her heat against his stomach with the way she was sitting with her bottom pressed down. Her tongue lapped on his skin making slick noises while her hands travelled from his neck to his chest where she played with his nipples. That earned her a soft moan from Draco who was trying to break free from the chains to touch her soft skin. She pulled away giving Draco the chance to look at her, eyes hooded, lips parted and her soft long brown hair a little messed and her beautiful ample chest heaving with the breaths that she took.

' _Wanna see what you make me do when I am all alone daddy?'_ she asked with her round innocent eyes clouded with lust teasing him.

' _Remove the handcuffs so I can help you with that'_ he groaned wanting to have his hands free using which he wanted to touch her so bad.

She only giggled, moving away from him to pick up something from the floor while flashing her soaked pussy in his view too close to tease him. She stayed in that position a little longer, pretending to search something even though she found what she was looking for.

' _Granger, remove these now or else-'_ he was cut off when granger turned around and replied _'Just for a little while daddy'_ while smirking playfully.

She settled down between his clothed legs and parted her legs and rubbed her clit, throwing back her head feeling herself. She removed her bra but kept the fishnet top from which her beautiful hard nipples peeked out for attention.

' _Look how you make me go crazy just with your look daddy'_ she whispered, words filled with lust and need.

Her breath came out in short gasps while her other hand roamed over her body from her hips to her belly button to the valley between her breasts to her exposed neck before resting on her nipple to tease them. Draco meanwhile was definitely enjoying the view, his growing bulge in his shorts as evidence. His body was becoming hot, looking at the seductive show his sexy kitten was putting up for him. He wanted to touch those hard little nipples while fingering her hot, tight little cunt.

Draco was sure that he wet his pants; his precum was definitely leaking making a wet spot. He totally lost it when she started to finger her cunt before proceeding to finger her "other" hole. She slowly pumped in and out and added two fingers with her ass clenching around her digits every time she pumped out. She was a moaning mess when she had four digits in her ass, scissoring and massaging her inner muscles. She picked up pace within few thrusts, rolling her hips towards her fingers at the same time she pushed her digits inside. Draco was painfully hard, watching her fuck herself in front of him and moaning like she had no tomorrow.

' _Hermione'_ came a strangled lust filled voice that the mentioned girl loved. She snapped to meet his grey eyes filled with animalistic lust making them a deeper grey.

' _I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my name daddy, harder like his'_ she moaned maintaining the eye contact while taking a butt plug and slowly inserting it into her tight ass.

' _D-D-Daddy'_ she moaned when she engulfed the toy whole making her tremble in pain and pleasure. Her pussy was already leaking, ready to be fucked by her sexy Daddy, who had no choice but watch his kitten making him rock hard in his pants.

' _Daddy will make you scream my name all night long my kitten. You just have to remove the cuffs'_ he spoke with eyes like a lust driven beast feasting on his prey, licking his lips. That look sent Hermione a shiver down her spine and she leaned on him, removing the handcuffs from his hands to free him.

Without wasting a second he flipped over her, pinning her hands above to the bed earning a whimper.

' _Do you want daddy to fuck you good, kitten?'_

' _Y-y-yes Daddy. S-s-so hard that I c-can't even get o-out of bed'_ she moaned when Draco's hand flicked the bud in her clit. He was massaging her cunt and slowly inserting one finger before quickly getting it out.

' _Stop teasing D-d-daddyyy~'_ Hermione groaned at the loss of contact with her pussy clenching feeling the loss of intrusion, clutching the sheets.

Hearing his kitten, Draco unbuttoned his shirt and quickly fumbled with the belt, hastily disposing them to yank down his pants. His boner was clearly visible in his boxers, which was straining against the flimsy cloth to break free-which it did. Hermione licked her lips at the marvellous sight but soon let out a surprised moan when he grinded against her pussy. He grinded back and forth against the bare skin of her pussy making her eyes close involuntarily focusing on the pleasure. He balanced his weight with his hand on either side of her head.

' _Look at me'_ he ordered. Her eyes opened so quick and found his to be filled with dominance, love and promise. Promise that it's gonna be spectacular this night. Her breath stuck in her throat from his intensity.

He positioned his dick in her hot dripping entrance and teased by rubbing his tip, mixing their pre cum, which made the girl moan in approval. Without warning he pushed into her tight cunt grabbing her round firm ass.

'A-a-ah' the girl let out a sound arching her back.

He moved inside her slowly increasing the pace, both their breaths coming out in gasps and moans. He gripped her waist with one hand and the other making way to her mouth ordering her to suck his digits. It was hot and messy, with Hermione already having her butt plug and now his dick in her cunt, her licking and sucking his digits like no tomorrow. Her tongue swirled around his fingers before sucking them leaving no space for air and taking him deep into her wet mouth. The action sent Draco into a frenzy making his dick throb inside her in appreciation.

' _Fuck, Granger'_ he whispered.

He gripped her waist painfully before starting to pound into her mercilessly-not that the girl was complaining. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him even closer. The sound of flesh slapping against each other was heard along with Hermione's needy moans with her back arching whenever he hit that sweet little spot making her lose herself.

' _Faster Daddy, please. It feels so-o good'_ she requested to reach that so well known release.

Draco complied, pounding into her so fast that the bed creaked dangerously with each hit that Draco knew they have to replace the Bed soon. Hermione's cunt felt hot and tight around his cock, he was sure he couldn't hold on any longer. He looked at Hermione, whose lips formed a silent 'o' and he knew she was close.

' _Come for Daddy, Hermione'_ he whispered.

His husky commanding voice was all it took for her to reach the stars making her pussy grip his cock tightly one last time before experiencing the waves of ecstasy. Within seconds Draco too came with her spilling himself within her. They laid like that, their cums mixing with each other, sweat making their hair a mess, skins still hot against each other. Draco fell on her softly before giving a chaste kiss to her lips.

 _'Good Kitty'_ he breathed pulling out of her, smiling and hugging her closer.

' _I love you daddy'_ she whispered, her chest rising and falling rapidly for catching breath.

' _Daddy loves you too'_ He assured eyes were fluttering close when Draco kissed her forehead and pulled her close against his bare chest.

The two lovers so spent the night cuddling each other, moon shining upon their love filled hearts. Of course they weren't perfect; they were learning to love each other in hard times as much as their happy time. They breathed at ease when they were with each other telling them life was not so horrible after all. All that mattered was their soul link which never faded away unlike the rest and that's why the world was jealous of them, naming them the 'immaculate couple'.

* * *

So that's it then...After I finished writing this though, I saw the possibility of this story being continued by posting a pre-sequel or something. Comment what you think about this story and the possibility of the pre-sequel.

AND EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR CUZ IM NOT ENGLISH.

Love you guys :* Stay healthy.

Check out my other stories too guys!


	2. NOTICE

**AN: Not a chapter!**

 **Okay. I know i haven't been a great writer but i re-found my passion to write stories again and have been updating my various stories in this site as well as others. I really do not know what is wrong with this website because, as a writer i usually write my stories in my laptop, proof check twice-thrice and then update it to the account. I usually check only the punctuation after it is uploaded in this website and then update it to the story as a chapter. I take really long time to proof read to check the grammatical errors on my laptop which is totally time consuming after i type it out(just like any other author ik) but this website is making me proof read twice, the whole chapter-line by line- the one that i already did very carefully, and make me proof read again after i upload/publish it her. This makes my writing look sloppy and make it look like i don't know how to make a sentence in English.**

 **Eg: 'to' changed to 'of' or 'ought to' gets changed to just 'out to'- here letters get disappeared, making it a whole new sensible word but not sensible when read as a sentence.**

 **So i therefore, am moving all my stories that have been left on hiatus or ongoing stories from ' ' to archive of our own. There too i use the same pen name 'KathrineZabini'. Also i have additional works there so please support me there, it means a lot to me.**

 **I like ao3 better as it has a wide range of fandoms too. This website really needs to up their game. But this has been my very first fanfiction account to read and write. My acc will always remain here, and i will continue to enjoy works posted here by other authors.**

 **Much love,**

 **KathrineZabini.**

 **p.s:**

 **I hope i don't have to re-edit this chapter again too. :')**


End file.
